L'envers du décor
by Laulou
Summary: Le tournage de Kuroshitsuji c'est en résumé, des décors monumentaux, une multitude de costumes divers et variés, et surtout une tonne de textes énoncés par des acteurs chevronnés. Oui mais voila, la vie d'acteur ne s'improvise pas et la longue épopée de la production Kuro' ne laissera pas tout le monde indemne.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je reviens après une longue période d'inactivité pour le début d'une nouvelle aventure dont je trouvais la trame plutôt originale ; se focaliser sur le tournage même de la série afin d'y analyser les acteurs et non pas les personnages, ce qui revient parfois au même pour certain, ce que vous découvrirez plus tard..

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette mise en bouche. En espérant des reviews constructives ou encourageantes, au revoir et au prochain chapitre~

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent et appartiennent à l'œuvre originale de Yana Toboso.

* * *

Morte. Elle gisait ainsi entre ses paumes, dans sa position qui serait la dernière. La tête ballante et les ailes repliées, elle semblait dormir, en paix. Il n'avait rien fait, pourtant une étrange sensation naquit au creux de ses reins. Puis, une plume se dégagea pour venir se posait mollement sur le sol qui, alors agréablement verdis, devint soudainement hostile et rocailleux. Une longue plainte brisa le pesant silence avant que le jeune homme ne lâche le malheureux oiseau qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Se relevant rapidement et les genoux tremblants, ce dernier étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant ses paumes ensanglantées. Une langue étrangère cria soudainement son nom engendrant des sanglots comme venus de nulle part. Le souffle court, l'envie de s'enfuir s'empara de lui mais ses jambes se bloquèrent alors que les larmes perlaient déjà le long de son visage. Cherchant de ses yeux bleus le volatile, son seul et unique compagnon d'infortune il l'aperçut avec horreur, baignant dans son sang, ses plumes auparavant blanches et lisses étaient rougeoyantes, tordues et semblaient avoir été arraché avec fureur de son corps. La voix se rapprocha, tandis que la jadis blanche colombe revêtait son aspect mortuaire.

\- « Alois. »

Sa respiration se bloqua tandis que la voix se rapprochait plus rauque, et prenant une voix familière. Trop familière.

\- « Alois ! Alois ! »

Le souffle court, la poitrine haletante et les cheveux blonds en bataille, le prénommé Alois se releva brusquement d'entre ses couvertures, les sens sitôt en éveil suite à ce rêve cauchemardesque et à ce réveil pour le moins brutal. Se frottant les yeux, encore engourdit pour le sommeil, le jeune blond prit conscience de la sueur froide qui suintait son front.

\- « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! C'est notre premier jour et Monsieur se permet déjà d'être en retard. Oh, et puis démerde-toi . »

La porte se referma brusquement sur l'autre locataire tandis que le blondinet se massait les tempes, quittant peu à peu ce rêve singulier. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas le premier mais ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus réalistes et le fait qu'il se répétaient au fils des nuits n'était pas pour l'apaiser. Pour lui, c'était simplement son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours, et cela était bien le cadet de ses soucis. En effet, un coup d'œil vers le réveil le fit sauter hors de son lit. Et pour cause, il avait en tout et pour tout, sept minutes pour se préparer ! S'habillant en 4ème vitesse d'un slim gris quasiment délavé et d'un tee-shirt rayé, l'adolescent fit l'impasse sur le déjeuner, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Se brossant les dents à la va-vite, le minimum d'après lui, il claqua la porte du duplex, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture aux côtés d'un Ciel, fatigué d'attendre cet étourdit.*

\- « Merde, j'ai oublié mes feuilles ! »

S'apprêtant à rouvrir la porte de la voiture se maudissant lui-même, le jeune garçon au cheveux gris perle assit à ses côtés les lui tendit d'un air blasé.

\- « Je te connais assez pour me douter que tu allais les oublier. »

\- « Mais cela fait à peine une semaine que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! »

\- « T'es pas bien difficile à cerner… »

Prenant son scénario d'un air humble, il regarda son cadet de coin, et, tandis que la voiture démarrait, direction les studios, Alois se demandait comment cette collaboration allait évoluer.


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Oh, comme je suis maladroite ! »

Essuyant avec son petit mouchoir de dentelle la veste bleu-roi de son interlocuteur entre deux gloussements, Alois joua de sa longue chevelure artificielle devant l'air interdit mais plus ou moins intéressé d'un Ciel déguisé.

\- « Je vais vous arranger cela, suivez-moi. »

La phrase dîte, la présumée servante attrapa brusquement la manche du petit Noble qui cherchait encore des yeux son hôte Araignée. L'entrainant dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir, en s'appliquant de trottiner d'un pas candide et enjoué, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée avant d'y engouffrer le petit borgne et de la refermer d'un air vicieux. Jusque maintenant, tout était parfait. Mais le jeu de séduction ne faisait que commencer. Profitant du long silence, il tourna lentement la clé dans la serrure, devant l'air sceptique d'un Ciel indécis. Décidé et voulant à tout pris atteindre son but, il se rapprocha du Comte d'un pas gracieux et féminin l'épiant du regard tel un prédateur guettant sa proie. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il constata les rougeurs naissantes sur le visage jusqu'à présent pâle de son interlocuteur avant de poursuivre d'une voie sensuelle.

\- « Donnez-moi votre veste, je vais… Lizzy ..!? »

A peine avait-il eut le temps de finir sa réplique que deux couettes blondes étaient apparues derrière le grand lit à baldaquin.

\- « Oh c'est pas vrai... On tourne bordel ! Coupez ! »

On entendit alors de multiples soupirs tandis que la jeune intrépide sortit de sa cachette la. mine gênée, soufflant à son passage un timide « Désolée. » avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air tout en posant une main sur son torse enlacé dans un corset, Alois regarda Ciel qui changeait pour la énième fois de veste. En cet instant, l'envie d'administrer un aller-retour à la jeune blonde était d'actualité mais il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, une remarque du régisseur le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- « Alois, j'aimerais que tes gestes soient un peu plus provocants, ton personnage est un passionné, lâche-toi. On reprend. »

\- « Saleté de corset. Ce rôle est pathétique. »

Claquant la porte de sa loge avec fureur, il entreprit de défaire seul l'objet de sa torture avant de s'asseoir face au miroir, extenué. Il avait fallu 28 prises pour tourner cette stupide scène. Fermant les yeux se récitant intérieurement sa prochaine scène, il les rouvrit, enlevant sa longue perruque de cheveux blonds. Son aspect androgyne l'avait fortement avantagé pour l'obtention du rôle, le travestissement étant en effet de mise pour le Comte Trancy, cela lui avait permis d'être retenu parmi les nombreux jeunes comédiens ayant postulés pour ce rôle. Rôle qui par ailleurs n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, interpréter un jeune blond écervelé à l'allure de catin pleurnicheuse pour des midinettes n'était pas pour lui chose facile. Néanmoins, un acteur digne de ce nom se devait de comprendre et de laisser son personnage s'emparer de lui-même même si cela dépassait toute logique. Problème, Alois n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Se relevant pour prendre les vêtements traditionnels du Comte, il lança un coup d'œil furtif au miroir et se stoppa net. Il saignait. Lâchant ses vêtements, il se rapprocha du bureau, passant ses doigts sur le filet de sang qui coulait le long de son cou. Tremblant il essuya frénétiquement, le sang qui ne cessait de couler et qui suintait à présent sur sa robe de soubrette. Détachant les yeux du sinistre, cherchant à se calmer, il regarda l'état de ses mains. Intactes. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine d'attendre de réponse.

\- « Tu devrais te grouiller d'enlever ta robe, on va faire le débriefing de la journée… *posant un regard insistant sur son interlocuteur, il reprit.* Tu vas bien ?

Trop choqué pour répondre à Ciel, il lança un énième regard vers le miroir, constatant avec stupeur que _tout_ était normal. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, son compère lui balança la chemise en plein visage d'un air taquin, avant de se changer lui-même laissant un Alois sceptique mais malgré tout soulagé.


End file.
